Doing Time
by Ellenarnia
Summary: A little story about Stella's time in prison. Sorry suck at summaries
1. Locked up

Hello to you people. How you been. New story for you. It's about Stella and what my version of what happened to her in Prison. I wasn't sure if the summary was any good so I'll tell you now. Also it will all be from Stella's point of view unless it says otherwise. Anyway on with Chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 1- Locked Up

"AHHHH!"

"Bloody Hell!" I kicked the wall. It hurt but I didn't care

They think I was the leader of the League Of Mata Hari. They think I kidnapped the minister for security. They think I planned all those crimes.

They're never going to believe anything I say. They think I'm a traitor. Even if I give them all the evidence they could want and more they wouldn't care. They'd still think I did it. Ruddy MI9 with their protocols and god knows what else. I probably won't even get a trial to prove my innocence. Just going to be locked up in a cell forever more.

"That's a lovely thought."

Oh great. Now I'm talking to myself. This is going well.

I sat down on the bed if you call it that. A little steel frame with a mattress, blanket and pillow. The whole room is grey. Very prison like to diminish spirit with the colour of the room. A radiator that's been painted grey is underneath the window, which itself has grey bars on. Deeply depressing room that's supposed to crush all possible spirit and hope of any sort of life outside, or rescue. And I'm stuck inside.

Well my life is going really well.

* * *

That's chapter 1 my friends. Hope you liked. Tell me how awful it is by review please. Sorry it's short. Chapter's will get longer but if you've read my other stories you'll know my first chapter Is always short


	2. Prison Life

Greetings mon friends of life. How goes the day for you? Good I hope. Well onwards with chapter 2.

* * *

Chapter 2- Prison Life

Day 4

I've been kicking the wall most of the time. Trying to make as much noise as possible. Nobody seems to care though. All I was getting out of it was a pain in my foot. I just sit by the wall trying to make as much noise as possible and annoy anybody who can hear me. Just because I can and I have nothing else to say. I've had guards coming in telling me to be quiet. They've put handcuffs on me to stop me hitting the wall but I had a hair pin so I could pick the locks. They've gagged me to stop me shouting. A very good knowledge of knots is one thing I will highly praise them on but the gags were never tight enough. After the third time they just gave up trying to silence me.

Prison food is rubbish as well. I tried it on day one and took an instant dislike to it. I call it, it because I haven't got a clue what it is. Looks like a cross between porridge and sick. It smells as well. Like rotten eggs. They push it through a little hole in the door, along with a glass of water. I take the water and leave the food on the floor. I'd like to see them eat it. If they let us live on a diet of it then why can't they.

I didn't sleep last night. Or the night before, or the night before that. Basically I haven't slept at all. I can't see the point of and the bed is uncomfy. The mattress is really thin and when you lie back on it the frame digs into your back.

The place is doing what it set out to though. It's definitely depressing. I'm very low in spirit now. I can't see the point in doing anything at all. I don't know why I keep drinking the water. It keeps me alive but for what. I'm probably going to be here till the day I die. What's the point of dragging my life out any longer? All I do is wake up to another day in this hell hole. My life has no purpose any more or meaning any more. I'm just another statistic that shows the constant decay of human life on this planet. Nothing more. Nothing less. Would it hurt if I just curled up and died?

* * *

It was kind of depressing to write this. Will update soon. Please review.


	3. Camera

Hi again readers. Hope you like this chapter. Also I would like to say thank you to Nat98 for being nice and telling me that my stories are good. Thanking You.

Chapter 3- Camera

Day 13

I didn't kill myself. I told myself that getting even with people meant I had to outlive them and I have far too many people to get even with. It's more fun this way anyway. The guards have given me a book to read. They thought it would keep me quiet. It didn't but that's not the point. At least I have something to do with my life now. Re read a book again, and again, and again. I'll see if I can learn it off by heart by the time I'm 50. It'll give me something to do.

I looked up at the ceiling and something caught my eye. A security camera. Prisoners are watched as well as kept now. I went and stood under it. The camera was attached to the wall and a bundle of wires connecting to it went out of a hole in the ceiling. There was a little microphone attached as well. They can hear everything too. Wonderful. I stood on my tiptoes but I couldn't reach it.

"Drat."

I went back to sit on the bed in defeat. The bed. I got off it and pulled at the frame. It moved. You could move the bed. I pulled it over to underneath the camera and stood up on it. I could reach. Yes.

"Bye!" I grabbed the wires and pulled

It came away from the ceiling and fell to the floor. I moved the bed back to its original position and sat back. I've finally got one over on them. Victory.

About an hour later two guards came in. they dragged me off the bed and handcuffed me. Then another person came in and fitted a new camera in the corner. I'd just have to destroy that two. The man who had fitted the new camera came over to me. He looked like he was in his late 60's or early 70's.

"Now you better not destroy this camera missy or you'll be in big trouble."

"I don't take kindly to being patronised." I spat

"Tut tut. You are a feisty one aren't you?"

"What were you expecting? A meek little girl who behaves."

"The guards told me that you made a quiet a fuss of being locked up but I never knew how spirited you were dearie."

That was it. I drew my leg back and kicked him in the shin with all my strength. The guards tightened their grip on my arms and one pointed a gun against my head.

"Owww. That hurt dearie."

I kicked out again but this time at his stomach. Direct hit. The guards pushed me to the ground and onto my knees. I felt another gun come into contact with my head.

The man knelt down in front of me. "You mustn't do that my dear. It hurts."

In response I spat at him. Right in the eye. If there's one thing I'm good at its accuracy. He wiped the spit from his eye and pulled a gun from his pocket. He then placed it in the centre of my forehead.

He looked at me and I smiled in response. I wasn't afraid of him or the guards. The only thing I used to be afraid of was losing my friends. Now I had lost them there was nothing left for me to be scared of.

"Go on then. Do it" I urged "Pull the trigger."

He looked at me like I was mad. If I was going to die what better way to go. My death came about because I fought back.

I saw his hand shake

"Come on then. If you're going to kill me do it."

He stood stock still. Hand round the gun. Finger on the trigger. Shaking.

"COME ON! Pull the trigger!"

"No." he put the gun back in his pocket "Release her."

The guards let me go and undid the handcuffs

"Coward." I said after him

He stopped and turned "Could you have done it? If it was me?"

"No." I admitted "I could never kill someone and if that makes me a coward." I shrugged "I don't care."

He smiled and left. I had a feeling I would be seeing him again soon. Very soon

End of Chapter. hoping you liked review and tell me your thoughts about it.


	4. Patrick Clark

Bonjour to you. You ok? If you are wonderful, if you're not I hope this will make you ok.

Chapter 4- Patrick Clark

Day 15

I took out another camera yesterday. It was tempting not to do it before. I knew they were watching me. I was surprised that nobody had come to fix it yesterday. Maybe they didn't care. Maybe they couldn't be bothered. Maybe they didn't want to get hurt.

Also a bit of prison news. They feed me crackers now instead of it. At least the food has a taste now but it does sort of make me feel like a bird. Feeding me crackers.

The door opened and the same man from yesterday came in. Two guards followed him. I wasn't bothered really so I went back to reading.

"Hello again."

"Hello."

"Do I need the guards because I don't want to keep them?"

I looked up "Are you asking if I'm going to kick you again?"

"Basically. Are you?"

I considered for a moment "No I have no desire to hurt you again."

"Wonderful." He turned to the guards "You may go."

They left and shut the door

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to hurt you."

He smiled "it's quite alright. You didn't hurt me. I'm sorry for nearly killing you."

"That's fine. I wouldn't have minded anyway."

He turned "Why would you want to die?"

"Life's a bit hopeless for me at the moment." I said sadly

"Oh don't say that my dear." He sat next to me "Life is never without hope."

"It is for me. I'm stuck here forever."

"Not forever surely."

"Probably. I'll be here till the day I die."

"That's a horrible thought. Don't think that my dear."

"You could always call me Stella. Considering that's my name."

"Then you must call me Patrick. Considering that's my name."

"Ok then. Hello Patrick. My name is Stella Knight." I extended my hand

"Hello Stella Knight. My name is Patrick Clark." He shook my hand "Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too."

"Well, well, well. Behind all that fire there's a lovely, well-mannered woman. How did you end up in here?"

"MI9 think I'm a traitor." I admitted

"Why is that? You don't look like a traitor."

"You're very kind. You're the first person to believe me. Thank you." I had tears in my eyes. I wasn't sure why though.

"Oh Stella. Don't cry."

"I'm sorry, it's just" I paused "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course. You can trust me." He winked

"Well I used to go out with another agent in MI9. I loved him I really did." I shook my head "He didn't believe I was innocent."

I then told him about the whole league business. It's true what they say.

Talking helps.

"You poor girl. If I could have you released I would."

"Thank you. That means a lot."

"You're welcome. Anything I can do for a friend I will."

"What do you do for MI9?" I was curious now

"I'm a handy man. Fixing things is what I do. What about you? What did you do?"

"I was Chief Agent Officer."

"You're Chief Agent Knight?"

I nodded

"You're wonderful. Much better than Chief Agent Stark."

"Stark's an idiot."

"He always said that people like me should be fired."

"But you're still here." I pointed out

"Yes I am."

I smiled. "Thanks for chatting to me."

"That's alright my dear."

A guard suddenly came in "You finished Clark?"

"I don't have the parts. I'll need to get the parts tonight and fit it tomorrow."

"Fine."

He winked and gave me a smile as he left

At least I had one friend

There you go. hope you enjoyed it. review and tell me what you think


	5. People

How go your lives people? Here is chapter 5 for ya. Hoping you like. Sorry I didn't update earlier my English teacher decided we had to write out our essay's for homework. she hates us. Anyway onwards

Chapter 5- People

Day 15 (again)

I've been thinking and looking out the window a lot.

Thinking about the people I'll miss while I'm in here

Looking out of the window who are free to go anywhere. Free to do anything they want.

I think the person I will miss the most is my sister Andrea. She's always been there for me. She's my best friend. Even better than Hyperia. I never told her how much I valued her. I never told Hyperia either and I always remembered that. If I ever got out of here, after I've killed Frank London, I'm going to tell her how much I love her and that I couldn't survive without her.

And I will kill Frank London if I ever have the misfortune to see him again. I know I told Patrick I could never kill anybody but Frank is the exception. You know what they say. Love hurts. Well I'm sick of being hurt by it. Time to turn the tables on Frank.

His team as well. I really thought that I could trust them. I thought they trusted me. After all we've been through together. I thought we were all friends but no. Apparently not.

At least I know where I stand with all of them now.

In a cell thanks to the people I thought I could trust

There is one person I can trust though. Patrick. He's been more than a friend to me than anyone ever has. He listened to me when I needed somebody to talk to. He comforted me when I was feeling sad. I could definitely call him a friend who had my trust.

One thing I wanted to do while I was in here was write letters back to people. I could ask Patrick if he could get me some paper and a pen. He was a good man who I could trust with a secret.

End of chapter. Hope you liked. Please review and share your thoughts. Also sorry for shortness.


	6. Letters Home

Bonjour to you. Here ist chapter 6. It contains Stella's letters to the people she decided to write to or I decided that she might write to. Anyway onwards.

Chapter 6- Letters Home

Day 20

Dear Andrea

Hi. Hope you're ok? How's Kenny, Lilly and James? (Andrea's husband and children. just to let you know)

There's something I need to tell you. It might shock you a little bit so sit down before you read on.

I'm in prison

I didn't do anything wrong though. I was wrongly convicted.

The thing is I might never see you again so I thought I'd write to tell you before you found out.

I don't want you to come up and see me or fight for my rights or anything like that. There is one thing I want you to do for me though. I won't take much but it might hurt.

I want you to forget about me and move on

It probably will hurt you and I'm so sorry that it will but I need you to forget. I was never a good sister but you were the best. You deserve better than me. You always did. I just want to say that you were a great sister and I will never forget you. I didn't deserve you.

I just wanted to say thanks for everything. I'll miss you

Love from

Stella xx

* * *

Dear Frank

Hello Frank. I don't want to say much so this will be a short letter.

I'm probably the last person you want to hear from considering you think I'm a traitor but I need to tell you something.

If I ever see you again I'm going to either

1. Kill you

Or

2. Tell you I love you

I'm not sure which I'll do but that's love. Unpredictable and stupid.

Goodbye Frank

Yours

Stella xx

* * *

Dear Keri, Tom, Aneisha and Dan

Hello Team

I'm probably the last person you want to hear from but I need to tell you something.

You were the best team I was ever in charge of

Keri, your sense of humour meant you could see things that nobody else could. I always underestimated you. I'm sorry.

Tom, your computer skills the best I have ever seen. I know I didn't show it but I was proud to know you.

Aneisha, your skills in disguise are the best MI9 has ever seen. I know you will make a good agent.

Dan, your knowledge of old school spy skills is second to none. I was always sceptical about you but I now know that you will be a fantastic agent.

That's it team. Good Luck and Goodbye

With love

Stella xx

* * *

And that was chapter 6. I hope you liked the letters. Writing some of them made me cry a little. I'm crying now actually but that is partly to do with Shadowknight7580's story. so sad. read it and cry. I know I'm sad but there you are. Till next time. Byesie Bye


	7. Ruddy Stark

Hello to you. Here is chapter 7. With shouting and swearing. I thought I'd give you fair warning before you read. Enjoy

Chapter 7- Ruddy Stark

Day 22

Took out camera number 3 yesterday. I just do it so I can talk to Patrick when he comes to fix it.

The door suddenly opened and Patrick came in

"Hi Patrick."

"Hello Stella love. You alright?"

"I'm ok. You?"  
"Fine but I need to tell you something, you've got to stop destroying the cameras."

"Why?"

"I heard the guards talking. They said if you destroy this one they'll beat you."

"Beat me? They said that?"

"Yes. Just stop before you get yourself hurt love."

"Ok then." I had no desire to be beaten to a pulp

He smiled and set up his ladder. "I've got to get this fixed. They think I'm up to something because I'm taking so long." He fiddled for a bit then finished. "There all done."

"What would happen if they found out you talk to me?"

"I'd probably be sacked or Stark would shut the department down."

"Stark can't though. He's just an agent." I pointed out

"Oh my dear. He's back as Chief Agent now."

I groaned. That was bad very bad.

"Who's he sacked so far?"

"10 M I High teams."

"Ten?"

"And Hamish Campbell always backs him up. I don-"

"Hamish Campbell. Who's he?"

"New head of MI9 my dear. I don't trust him if I'm honest."

"So he and Stark have shut down 10 M I High teams. "

"Yes. They want to cut my department to."

"Why?"

"They want to focus their resources on training agents."

"So they just cut your department all together."

He nodded

"That's unfair."

He gave me a sad smile "Life isn't fair my dear."

"Ruddy Stark. I'd kill him if I got the chance."

"You won't though will you Miss Knight." The voice made my blood run cold. Stark was standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?"

He came up to me "Nothing from you." He grabbed my arm and twisted it so he was behind me.

"Let her go." Patrick was standing there with his gun pointing at Stark

I response Stark grabbed my other arm and twisted it till I cried out. He then put his head on my shoulder and a kiss on my cheek. It made me shiver. I hated him.

"Do you really think the old man can help you now?"

"Do not test me boy. I will shot." I could see the anger in his eyes. He would shot

Stark saw it too because his grip on my arm tightened and his nails dug into my wrist. Bloody hell.

"I won't ask again boy. Let her go." His finger was firmly on the trigger.

I could feel Starks breath on my neck. He wasn't scared.

"No"

Patrick smiled. "Your choice boy."

I closed my eyes. I heard him pull the trigger and then felt Stark pull me to one side. The guards burst in and took the gun from Patrick. They pinned him against the wall.

"No Patrick! Leave him alone!" I crawled over to him but Stark pulled me back.

"Take him to the cells." Stark shouted. His nails dug into my wrist again

"Let him go! I'll do anything just let him go!"

"Anything?" Stark repeated. He had a smile on his face.

"As long as you let him go."

"No. I'll pass. Lock him up." Stark shouted

Stark let me go and threw me on the bed. I looked at my wrist. His nails had dug deep. Something sharp suddenly went into my skin. A needle.

"Sleepy time Stella."

I felt my limbs go lose then the darkness took over.

Dun dun dun. She's not dead before you complain that I've killed her off. she's fine just sleeping. till next time.


	8. Madness

Hello to you once more. How was the last Chapter? Here is the next one with a different point of view. Exciting. And a new character. You can't say I don't treat you now and again.

* * *

Chapter 8- Madness

Day 25

Doctor Adams' P.O.V.

"She doesn't move."

"No"

"She doesn't speak."

"No"

"She doesn't eat."

"No"

"She doesn't drink"

"No"

"She just sits there."

"Yes Doctor Adams."

I wrote it down on her notes. She didn't seem to react to anything. She just sat there. Staring into space.

"Stella? Stella can you hear me?"

She continued staring

"We tried that yesterday" the guard shrugged "Same result."

"Will you just get on and tell us what is wrong with her." Stark snapped

"You're very impatient."

"You've been at this for over an hour. Your career Doctor Adams is hanging by a very thin thread."

"The brain is a complex thing Chief Agent Stark. If it takes hours, it takes hours."

He went to speak but I stopped him

"End of story."

"Get this done in the next 10 minutes or you will be sacked." He spat and returned to pacing

"Is she mad?"

Bloody man

"No she's not mad"

"What's wrong then?!"

"She's in a state of shock."

"Shock?" he repeated

"Yes shock you parrot. Has anything happened in the last 7 days that could have shocked her?"

He kept his eyes to the floor

"Chief Agent Stark. I need to know."

"Um… Doctor Adam's"

I looked to see who it was. One of the guards.

"Yes?"

"There was a situation a few days ago."

"What happened?"

He was about to speak but Stark jumped in first. "Davis. Shut it."

I was getting sick of this

"Chief Agent Stark will you leave please?"

"No I won't. This woman-"

"This woman is my patient" I interrupted "I need to find out what's wrong with her. If that means stepping on a few executive toes I will. Now will you leave please Chief Agent Stark."

It wasn't a question any more. It was a command. His face was white with rage but he did as I asked.

I turned back to the guard "What happened?"

"Well the man who comes to fix the cameras. He was arrested for talking to her."

"Just talking to her?"

"He's not supposed to. Nobody is allowed to speak to the prisoners."

"What is she here for anyway?"

"She is a traitor to MI9."

"What did she do?"

"You'd have to ask Chief Agent Stark. I don't know the full details."

"So she's kept here and branded as a traitor but you don't know if she is or isn't."

"Sort of." He mumbled

"Right. Watch her and call me if anything changes."

"Yes Doctor Adams."

I went to leave but suddenly thought of something "Oh and Davis was it?"

"Yes Doctor Adams."

"Don't let Stark go near. For any reason."

"I can't assure that Doctor Adams."

"Try please."

"Yes Doctor Adams."

"Thank you."

* * *

End of Chapter. Hope you liked. Review and share your thoughts. I will be killing Doctor Adams off so don't get too used to him. I'm sorry about that if you found you started liking him because he seemed to talk sense and stand up to Stark. till next time byeeee.


	9. The Doctors Demise

Merry Easter to you. I know Easter has been and gone but who cares. I'm feeling generous today because I was elected captain of my for today. Anyway onwards with chapter 9. Doctor Adams will be killed off but Stark will get his ass thrashed so it's good and bad. To Camelot we ride my friends. Mount your horses and fix your armour as we are about to embark on a perilous quest.

* * *

Chapter 9- The Doctors Demise

Day 29

Doctor Adams' P.O.V.

I got to the door and knocked. I was going to get Stella Knight moved if it killed me. She was in no fit state to be in a prison. She needed a doctor not a jailer.

"Enter."

I walked in. Stark was sitting at his desk talking to one of his guards

"Doctor Adams. Have a seat. What can I do for you?"

I stayed standing but I threw the notes down on the desk

"I want her moved. Today."

He picked up the notes and read them.

"Out of the question."

"Why Horatio?"

I saw his jaw tense. He hated being called Horatio.

"Firstly Doctor Adams my name is Chief Agent Stark and I will not have her moved because she is a traitor."

"Would you rather have a suicide on your hands?"

"What?"

"That's what will happen. Her mental stability is falling. If you don't let me move her she may find that her only option is to kill herself. Then where will MI9's reputation be then. Nobody will trust you if you let your own agents commit suicide."

"She is not one of our agents any more. She is a traitor."

"No you believe she is a traitor" I corrected "You have shown me no evidence that she is."

"You are not here to question. You are here to do your job and you will do it without undermining authority. She is a traitor. End of story."

"So you said but you still have shown me no evidence which is bringing me to believe that she isn't guilty."

His head suddenly snapped up and a look of guilt passed over his face

"She isn't guilty is she?"

It made sense now. Why she sat there. The innocence. She was innocent.

"Arrest him."

"Oh here we go. I've found out the truth so you're arresting me to keep me quiet. So kind."

A pair of handcuffs were slipped onto my wrists a two guards grabbed my arms.

"Well done Doctor Adams. You've just one yourself a ten year stretch in prison." Stark started to clap "Congratulations."

I shot him a sarcastic smile.

"You might even go mad. Like poor little Stella here."

"Don't patronise her or me you bastard."

"Nobody can help you or her now."

He pulled a jar of red liquid, a needle and syringe out of his jacket. He filled the syringe of liquid. I knew where this was going.

It was a very strong sedative that can knock you out for days. Can even kill.

The needle went in with a sharp scratch and the liquid entered my body.

I felt my limbs go lose and the darkness took over.

* * *

Drama. You may unmounts your horses and unchain your armour as we are done for this chapter. will try to update soon. also thanks for reviewing and please continue to do so. Au voir.


	10. Innocent

Hello to you my readers and friends. Here is chapter 10 for you and Frank comes into the story at this point along with Keri and Dan. I've also taken on your advice and added a bit were they find the letters. Hope you like. Here it is. Drama chesse mon friends.

* * *

Chapter 10- Innocent

Day 31

Frank's P.O.V.

"This is Stella's cell." I said as we came up to the door

"What's she staring at?" Keri asked

Dan banged on the door. She didn't move.

"No reaction again. Just like Stern."

"You think she's gone too?"

"I wouldn't put it past her. Dan can you get it open?"

"Way ahead of you." He pushed the door open with the pen

"She's still here."

Stella was sitting on the bed huddled in the corner, staring at the wall.

"Stella?" she didn't move. I went up to her and waved my hand in front of her face. No reaction.

"Frank look at this."

Dan handed me some paper.

"What are these?"

"Notes. Medical notes. It says she hasn't moved, spoken or eaten in 7 days."

"A week and she's just sat there."

"7 days." I repeated "She's been here for a month. It can't be that bad."

I waved my hand in front of her face again.

"Oh." Keri sighed and sat on the bed. She was looking at some paper but it wasn't the notes.

"Keri what is it?"

She looked up at us "Letters. To us."

"Letters. How did she write letters? Prisoners aren't allowed to write letters."

"Well she managed it." She read some more out loud "She says she underestimated me."

"What about me?" Dan asked and sat next to her "What does she say about me?"

"She says 'Dan your knowledge of old school spy skills is second to none. I was always sceptical about you but I know that you will be a fantastic agent.' that's it." She finished

"And me?" I was dreading what Stella had to say

"You get your own letter." Keri handed me a piece of paper. I took it and smoothed the creases. I could just read the writing through the tear marks on the page. As I read it I didn't know what to think. How to feel or anything. This letter changed a lot.

Dan's phone suddenly rang. "It's Tom."

He answered "Talk to me Tom."

"Me and Neish have found something."

"What is it? Something on Edward?"

"No it's Mike Stern. He's at Evelyn Baxter's conference."

"Why?"

"We think he's there to assassinate the deputy PM. Neish is there now but it's bigger so much bigger."

"What is it Tom?"

"Hamish works for KORPS. He and Mike Stern work for a KORPS division called KORTEX."

"Hang on Tom." I said "Hamish works for KORPS?"

"Yes he and Stern must have framed Stella and the others to get Hamish the top job. Uh oh got to go."

The phone went dead

"Stella's innocent."

I looked back at her. She hadn't moved.

"Stella can you hear me?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice said. It made my blood run cold. I knew that voice. Stark.

He was standing in the doorway. "She doesn't move London. She's gone mad."

"No the notes say she's in shock." Keri pointed out

"That was the opinion of the late Doctor Adams."

"The _late_?" Dan questioned

I response Stark just smiled. It made me feel sick to the stomach but I understood.

"You killed him because he didn't fit in with what you believed."

He clapped "Well done Frank. Sharp as ever."

"You bastard." I lunged at him

"No." a voice came from behind me

I stopped and looked back. Stella was standing next to Keri. She had fire in her eyes. Hatred. Pure hatred.

"You leave him to me."

"Stella no. Whatever you're thinking..." I grabbed her arm but she shook me off.

"You lock me up, arrest a good man, kill a doctor and now you're insulting my friends."

She went over to him and kicked him in the shins. He fell to the floor and she pinned him to the wall.

"Stella stop. Please. We know you're angry but we can help." I pleaded

She turned to face me "You know nothing Frank London. Absolutely nothing!" She spat at my feet then turned back to Stark.

"Where's Patrick?"

"Who?"

"You know who I mean." She grabbed his throat "Where is he?"

"Cell P12." He croaked out

"One more question. Just one. Valuables where will they be?"

"Metal box. In the corridor."

"Thank you very helpful."

She let go of his throat and stormed out.

* * *

End of chapter. Hope you liked. Please review and share your thoughts.


	11. Rescue

Hi. How go your lives. Here ist chapter 11. With running and a bit of Frella cuteness. Enjoy. So onwards. Saddle your steeds and draw your sword as we journey to the shire. Forwards

* * *

Chapter 11- Rescue

Stella's P.O.V.

Metal box, metal box, metal box.

Bingo.

Damn it needs a passcard.

Oh well.

I kicked it and the box opened. Then an alarm went.

Damn

"Stella what have you done?" Frank had come into the corridor behind me

Passcards, passcards, passcards.

Yes got them.

"Hang on. Edwards's cubic sphere. He's here." Keri said

"Go find him." I threw Keri one of the passcards and she and Dan ran off.

I ran back in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Frank shouted after me

"To find Patrick. Go with Keri and Dan. Find Edward and get out of here. Just go Frank!"

* * *

I swiped the card on the door and it opened.

"Patrick?"

"Stella?"

I smiled. He was fine.

"What are you doing here my dear?"

"I've come to rescue you. We have to go."

"Right then. I have no desire to stay here."

We started to run down the corridor but I heard footsteps coming towards us.

"Back, back, back." I pulled Patrick back

The footsteps came closer and closer. They'd be on us any minute.

One more step. Just one.

They stepped.

I ran out in front of them and kicked at his legs without looking who it was.

"Frank?!"

"Owww! That hurt Stella." He cried

"It was meant to. What are you doing here? I told you to go."

"It's a little late for that now." Stark was behind us

"Oh no."

"Get them!"

"Run!"

Dan's P.O.V.

"Frank where are you?"

He wasn't back at the hatch like we arranged.

"We've run into a little problem. Run being the optimum word."

"What happened?"

"Stark's found us. Dan I've got to go."

"Fr-"

The phone went dead

"What's wrong?" Keri asked

"Stark found them."

"That's bad. What do we do now?"

"You take Edward and get out of here."

"Right. Come on then Edward."

Stella's P.O.V.

"Come on Frank. When did you get so slow?"

We had to lose Stark and his guards or we'd never get out.

I rounded the corner and pulled the pair of them back.

"Ste-"

"Shut it." I pressed my finger onto Frank's lips

Stark and his guards ran past. A wave of relief rushed over me. We'd lost them.

"Now what?" Frank asked after I took my finger away

"You get Patrick out and I'll draw him away from you."

"What about you? How are you getting out?"

"I'll find away. Just get out of here."

"No were not leaving you."

"Will you just go Frank"

"No I won't. What if Stark and his guards catch you?"

"I'll be fine." I insisted

"You're coming with us. I'm not going to risk losing you."

"Don't bring your personal feelings into this."

"Well I am if you like it or not. Nothing was the same for me when you were in prison."

"If you recall you arrested me." I said angrily

"Yes and that was one of the biggest mistakes I ever made. I still love you Stella."

"Do you think now is really a good time." I said slightly shocked

"There never seems to be a good time with you."

"Oh… Shut up."

I grabbed the front of his jacket and bought his lips down on mine. I felt his arms go round my waist. Pulling me close. Like he used to.

I remembered where we were and pulled back.

"Now go."

Frank's P.O.V.

I stood for a minute and watched her run feeling shocked and surprised but in a good way.

A voice bought me back to the present though "Young man are we going to hang about all day?"

"Um… no. right lets go."

Dan's P.O.V.

"Frank where have you been?" I asked as Frank came round the corner. He wasn't alone though. Trailing behind him was an elderly man.

"Who's this?"

"This is Patrick. He's….. actually I have no idea who he is but he knows Stella and you need to get him out of here."

"Thanks for the info. Really helpful."

"I know it's not a lot to go on but being here he's in danger."

"I have a name you know." The man said

"Where are you going?" I asked as Frank ran back towards the cell

"To find Stella."

"Frank, she'll be fine. Stella's strong."

"I'm still going to find her. Just go."

* * *

We have reached the shire and the end of this chapter. Place your swords away and unsaddle your steeds but be prepared for the next adventure that will be whenever I can update. Please review your thoughts and stuff.


	12. Escape

Welcome back comrades. We journey today onwards. Be prepared for violence and swearing and maybe a little bit of Frella. I haven't decided yet.

* * *

Chapter 12- Escape

Stella's P.O.V.

I haven't found Stark yet. I'm starting to get worried that he might have found the others. Then the whole point of me trying to distract him would have been for nothing. I swear though if he's laid a finger on any of them I'll bloody kill him.

I heard footsteps coming from the right and then a voice.

"Stella. Come out, come out wherever you are."

Stark. That was both good and bad.

Good he wasn't near the others

Bad he'd found me

I dived round the corner hoping he hadn't seen me. Please say he hadn't seen me.

"Come out Stella. We know you're here."

Damn he'd seen me.

"Come out now Stella and we won't hurt you."

I stepped out in front of him. He could have me as long as he didn't hurt the others.

"Come here." He beckoned

I stayed put

"I'll use force if I have to."

"Go on then."

His smile disappeared. He didn't like to be challenged. A few guards then appeared from behind him.

"Making your guards do all the work now."

He glared at me

"Why won't you do it yourself? Not executive enough for you? Not what you think a Chief Agent should have to do?"

He didn't say anything

"Or are you too scared?"

His head shot up and I knew I'd struck a nerve

"No.. I'm not scared. Why would I be scared?"

"You are scared." I couldn't help but smile "Oh this is priceless. Absolutely priceless!

"Shut up!" he snapped

"You were never that good at unarmed combat if I remember rightly. Bottom of the class for that weren't you."

My arms were suddenly pulled behind me and a pair of handcuffs were slipped on.

"I told you I would use force."

"You didn't though did you. Your guards did." I pointed out much to his annoyance.

"Where's London and your other little friends?" he asked trying to change the subject

"I'll never tell you."

"You will in time." He opened one of the cell doors "In you go."

The guards pushed me inside and onto the floor

"Will you tell me now?"

"Never!" I spat

"Bye bye then Stella." He waved as the door closed

Not again. I hated this. Being locked up again and again. I let a couple of tears escape. I was stuck now

No Stella snap out of it. Pull yourself together.

Right first things first. Handcuffs. Got to get them off.

I reached up to my hair where I had some hair pins. Bingo.

Just a bit of fiddling and… yes. The handcuffs released.

Now for the camera. I pulled the bed over and had a good look at it. Just like the others. I pulled on the wires and it fell to the floor. I pushed the bed back to its original position and fell on it smiling. They'd have to repair it sometime and I would be ready and waiting.

I heard a bang from the other side of the door. They'd already noticed. Great. I might get home today. I took the bed over to where the door should open and stood up on it. On quick blow to the head with the camera should get them.

The door opened and I struck. As I dropped the camera the person dived out of the way. It wasn't a guard though.

"Frank?!"

"I don't even get a hello before being assaulted."

I pulled him into a hug and hung on for dear life, terrified if I let go I would lose him.

"This is definitely making up for it though."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came back for you and you look like you needed it." He finished

"Well thank you but can we go before Stark finds us please."

"Good idea. Let's go."

We got back to the main corridor and looked for a way out.

"Miss Knight leaving so soon."

We twisted round and saw Stark. How does he always find us?

An idea came into my head about how to get out of this. Flattery. It would either work really well or fall flat.

"Oh dear looks like you're stuck."

"Um yes. Totally and completely stuck" I started. I had no idea where I was going with this. "But before you arrest us, let me and Frank congratulate you on being a worthy opponent."

"What are you doing?" Frank whispered

"Just go with it." I whispered back

I started to clap and Frank followed

"Congratulations."

"Oh thank you very much." He stepped closer

"Tell us how you managed to find us each time?"

"Yeah clever guy like you. It couldn't have taken long to work out."

I elbowed Frank in the ribs. That was the kind of clues that could have given us away. Thankfully though Stark liked to be admired and told he was clever. If he took one more step towards us we could get him.

"Well," he started and took that step "it was all down t- AHHHH!"

He screamed as I kicked him in the legs. Frank took him from behind and paralysed him. He was down

Frank's P.O.V.

"Let me congratulate you on being a worthy opponent?" I asked "Really? Of all the things you could have said."

"At least you're not stuck in a cell." She responded and started walking down the corridor

"But really I thought you would have come up with a better excuse than that."

"Now. You want to do this _now_."

"Is there a better time?"

"Hmm. Let me think." She said sarcastically "Of course there's a better time!" she shouted shoving me in the chest

"When?"

"Maybe when were not on the run from Stark and his band of merry men. Did you think of that?"

"Good point."

"You've finally seen the bigger picture have you?"

"No need to be rude about it."

"Well I've been in prison for a month and trust me you see a much bigger picture when you're in there." She snapped

"I'm sorry Stella. I didn't know."

"What do you know?"

* * *

There we are friends. This is the end of the chapter. Review and share your thoughts.


	13. Find Her

Hello once again. How are you? Good hopefully. Here is our next chapter of Doing Time. There might be a few more chapters after it but I'm not sure. Onwards. This is full of drama.

* * *

Chapter 13- Find her!

Frank's P.O.V.

We managed to get out of the building without bumping into anybody else but as we emerged into the sun we started running till we were out of sight. I waited till we got back to the safe house to have a proper chat with Stella. I sent the rest of the team next door so we could talk alone.

"You just fail to understand that the world is so much bigger than we actually think. There's so much more than you and me and our petty little problems. There's a whole great big world out there"

"And you want to get out and see it." I finished for her

"Course I do."

"Why though?"

"Why?" she repeated

"Yes why?"

"You wouldn't understand. You weren't locked in a cell for a month."

"Come on Stella. Haven't we got past that yet?"

"Past it. What do you mean past it?"

"I mean can we forgive and forget about it."

"Forgive and forget? You seriously think after 2 minutes of heroics I'm going to forgive you for taking away a month of my life. Wrongly taking away a month of my life!" her voice had risen to a shout now

"I know y-"

"You know sod all Frank! Just run back to your precious team and your precious job and do whatever the hell you want because I can't give a toss anymore!"

She opened the door and walked out. Past the teens, past Edward and Patrick, past Flopsy and out the front door slamming it as she went.

"Frank what happened?"

"Nothing Tom."

"We heard shouting."

"We had an argument. That's it."

"Where's Stella gone?"

"Probably home. She's gone home. Oh no. Stark's still looking for her, he'll go there first. I've got to stop her."

I picked up my jacket and ran out after her.

Stella's P.O.V.

I got the key out of my pocket and opened the door. The place was cold. Freezing even but it was just as I had left it. All the paperwork I hadn't filled out on the table. Glasses of water anywhere you could think of. It felt like home.

I went upstairs and into my bedroom. I'd missed sleeping in my own bed. I fell onto it and felt the softness. I heard a knock at the door but ignored it. Probably someone wanting to sell me something stupid like rubber bands. The knock came again. I went down to see who it was but when I got there Stark was standing where my front door should have been.

"Hello again Miss Knight. Did you think you could escape?"

I started backing up the stairs away from him.

"Get her."

Guards came out from behind him and I ran back up trying to find a place to hide. I jumped out the window and into a bush at the side of the house and I heard Stark say.

"Find her! Find her if you have to burn down the whole of London!"

* * *

Drama. Only half of this is what I really intended to write the other half I just came up with. Soz for shortness. I will be ending this story here but fret not because I will starting a sequel called London's Burning. I have no idea what will happen as I've just come up with it now but there you are. See you there dudes. Also if you have any ideas I'll try to include them in London's Burning. Please review.


End file.
